


Good to Be Home

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Farmer Goku, Gen, Gochi - Freeform, Goku Doesn't Think Too Much About His Feelings, Goten and Gohan are mentioned, I wanted to write a drabble everyday this month and that's not been happening lmao, Just wanted to write something short and sweet, November Fic Month, One Shot, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Pre Super if not ignoring Super, short fic, son family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: Goku takes a moment to think about what's important to him one autumn afternoon. After spending seven years dead, it's good to be home.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Good to Be Home

It was barely five in the afternoon, and the sun was already setting, the latter half of autumn bringing earlier dark and colder temperatures. Goku didn't mind it as much as he knew Chi-Chi did, but thankfully he wouldn't have much more farm work to do once winter set in. Harvest season was drawing to a close and soon he would have a bit more time to train, if his wife would let him anyway. 

Goku wasn't really one to dwell on things past, yet he felt a weight in his gut if he thought about the seven years he'd spent dead. About missing Goten's birth and early years (though Chi-Chi had videos upon videos of him, of course, so it wasn't like Goku would never know what it was like), and leaving Chi-Chi to raise him and Gohan on her own. He knew they'd forgiven him, all of them, knowing his reason had been to protect them all. 

Sure, maybe he could have done things differently and not stayed dead. Maybe things would have still have been peaceful, for all any of them knew. It was pointless to think too much about what could have been, as long as there was time that could be made up for. He was here now, and would be for the things to come, whatever those may be, and to him, that was far more important to think about. 

Flying back to his home, Goku took notice of the sky around him, as it turned from warm hues of orange to a deep indigo, stars poking out amongst the clouds. The moon was waning in the sky, and he wasn’t sure when it had been brought back, but was thankful to see it despite the associations (it wasn’t like anyone living still had their tail for them to worry about the moon much these days anyway). For the first time since the past winter, he could see his breath in front of him. He didn't mind the cooling temperatures as much as he would without his jacket, thankful that Chi-Chi had reminded him to take it with him.

Landing in front of his home, Goku found himself being a bit more mindful than usual, cleaning his boots off at the door, not wanting to upset his wife by tracking mud into the house. He could hear his sons laughing about something as he walked in. The smell of a meat stew filled the warm air, and it drew him right into the kitchen. Surely enough, Chi-Chi was busying herself, cutting potatoes and adding them to the stew. Her hair was down, but still tied back towards the end at her mid back. Grinning, he gently snuck up behind her and brushed her hair to one side, leaving a soft kiss on the side of her neck beneath the collar of her dress. She barely stifled a squeak and shivered.

"_Goku, _ your lips are cold!" Chi-Chi tried to scold him, but giggles made her tone far less threatening than she likely intended.

"What? Can't kiss my wife?" Goku teased, kissing her cheek next.

"Ah, your hands are cold too! Go wash up, you. Dinner will be ready soon." Chi-Chi muttered, pushing him off her gently, barely containing a smirk.

It was good to be home again.


End file.
